My Future My Life My Everything
by betterdays2come
Summary: A story about Amy/Ricky and moving on from their past relationships only to find that they were about to share a even bigger relationship with each other
1. A Overdue Apology

**My Future/My Life/ My Everything**

A story about Amy and Ricky as they take their first step into parenthood Amy is currently still seeing Ben for the time being but as she goes through her new life as a mother she soon discovers feelings and concerns that must be addressed before she hurts anyone including herself.

**Chapter 1: A Overdue Apology**

*Beginning after John is born and Ricky appears in Amy's house and tells John he loves him*

Ricky: "hey there little buddy, daddy's here, I love you"

Ricky said to his newborn son John as Amy lay peacefully in bed next to them.

Ricky: "You see your mommy there, she really loves you, you know that right john"

He smiled

Amy began to squirm in her sleep; Ricky sat down in the chair next to Amy's bed holding John and watched her as she moved around uncomfortably in her sleep thoughts came rushing in his head thoughts even he did not understand fully. Amy awoke from her sleep very restless but aware

Amy: "ugh who's in here?"

Amy looked over only to see her son was no longer in his bassinet

Amy: "John!!!"

Ricky: "Hey calm down he's right here see"

Amy: "How … How did you get in here … I mean … who let you in?"

Ricky: "What you think I broke in or something?"

Amy: "No! I was just asking."

Amy looked away feeling guilty

Ricky: "Ya sure I came over to steal our son away from you … right …"

Amy looked up at Ricky with a awe struck face

Ricky: "It's a joke Amy calm down here you wanna hold him so you can stop being so shaken up?"

Amy: "Look Ricky I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting you to be there when I woke up."

Amy looked down and started to remember what she was dreaming about while she slept she dreamt of her pregnancy and life going through it with Ben and then flashbacks of band camp with Ricky and of her completely cutting Ricky off from their son. The thoughts made her tear up as she began to realize that as much as she hated to admit it to herself Ricky was there and he was always going to be there whether it be for her or John.

Amy: "Ricky." She said with a hardened look on her face

Ricky: "What?"

Amy: "You promise you won't just abandon him like …" Amy quickly caught her sentence and to her surprise she couldn't believe what she was about to say. She thought to herself, "was I about to say like you abandoned me?" She questioned in her mind.

Ricky: "Abandon him like what? Look if you're worried about me up and leaving out of this you can forget it I'm not going anywhere!"

Amy: "I can't do this by myself," she began to weep Ricky stood up until Anne suddenly walked in the room when Ricky was going to attempt to comfort her

Anne: "Is everything alright in here?"

Amy: "Ya everything's fine"

Anne: "You're sure? I'm right here Amy you can tell me"

Amy: "Mom I need a minute with Ricky"

Anne: Anne looked at Ricky with a worried face as did he look at her with the same expression, "Ok honey ill be right outside if you need anything"

Amy: "Ricky," she said her voice cracked as she exclaimed his name out

Ricky:" Hey what's wrong? I don't want to see you like this," Ricky got up from the chair and went over to Amy and hugged her as she began to explain

Amy: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything"

Ricky: "What's there to be sorry about? I don't remember you doing anything wrong"

Amy: "You don't understand", she exclaimed, " I thought that if I left you out of this my life would be so much easier and you could just live your life the way you wanted to," her voice cracking every 2 or so words

Ricky: "… what do you mean by live my life the way I wanted to?"

Amy: "Never mind forget it," she said releasing herself from his hug and wiping her tears away from her face

Ricky: "Amy tell me what you mean by live my life the way I wanted to?" Ricky made an angry expression and gave Amy a very cold stare

Amy: "Gee I don't know why don't you think about it its not hard you do it to half the girls in school let alone you got me pregnant"

Ricky: "You think I don't care about what I did? DO YOU HONESTLY STILL SEE ME AS THE PERSON THAT GOT YOU PREGNANT AT BAND CAMP?" Ricky had become very upset by Amy's comment and started to tear up

Amy: "Keep your voice down John is sleeping" she started to cry yet again "what do you want me to think I don't know anything about you all I know is you like to manipulate girls and then when your done with them you send them packing and head off to the next one!! I thought you weren't ready to settle down and that your little speech about wanting to be there for John was just a act so you can look like you had a heart!"

Ricky: "What makes you think I would want to keep living that lifestyle? I HATED MYSELF AMY, I HATED MYSELF FOR EVERY GIRL I SLEPT WITH, I HATED MYSELF FOR SLEEPING WITH YOU AND I KNEW THAT I REALLY DID HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!" Ricky could not hold his temper and he said some things he didn't mean to come out

Amy: forgetting that john was asleep and letting what Ricky said get to her she raised her voice "THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE, WHY DID YOU PRETEND LIKE I WAS NOBODY ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, WHY DID YOU ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T CARE!!!??"

Ricky: "I need to go, give John a kiss for me since his mommy obviously assumes his father doesn't want to be in the picture!"

Amy: "RICKY!!!!!" she was crying more than ever now, she tried to go after him but she was still weak from birthing John and she fell on the floor while trying to get out of bed.

Ricky left slamming Amy's bedroom door behind him and stormed out of Amy's house without another word. Anne was listening in on Amy and Ricky's conversation outside of the room Ricky walked right past her without even noticing.

Anne: Anne walked into Amy's room panicking when she didn't find Amy on her bed, "AMY!!!!" she found her lying next to her bed, "AMY DID HE HURT YOU?" John had woken up now crying from all of the commotion " O god I'll get him" she stood up and grabbed John and tried rocking him back to sleep but it wasn't working he just started crying harder and harder as did Amy

Amy: "Mom" she managed to spit the word out "Mom I'm such a terrible person!"

Anne: "Amy did he put his hands on you!?"

Amy: "No mom I tried to follow him but he left and I couldn't get out of bed fast enough and I fell" she said crying harder now, she noticed John and his screaming she took him from her mothers hands "hey buddy its ok" she said lying to him and herself, se kissed John on the forehead and said "from daddy" she smiled and John calmed down a little

Anne: "Amy what's going on why are you such a wreck?" she asked nervously

Amy: "Um I just had a baby and now I just realized his father isn't as heartless as I thought he was and now I think I hurt his feelings and I don't know what to do anymore" She started crying even more now and John continued with her "It's ok it's ok" she repeated to John and he calmed down after about 10 minutes of rocking him to sleep John fell back to sleep. Amy and Anne went down stairs to talk about the situation

Anne: "Amy tell me what's going on I nearly burst into that room when I heard all of the screaming and yelling"

Amy: "DOES THIS HOUSE GIVE NO PRIVACY?!" she said catching her mothers confession "Mom I always thought Ben, me and John were it I thought Ricky never cared so he shouldn't give much thought or even decide to be in John's life and now I—I---"she couldn't finish her sentence the guilt from the argument began to sink into her skin again and she began to weep all over

Anne: "Amy I know this is rough but if Ricky wants to be apart of his sons life you have no say in the matter if he does or doesn't want to be unless you take it up with the court system you can't just count him out"

Amy: "I know that!! But I just automatically assumed he never cared!! But I guess I was wrong about that!!"

Anne: "Amy you need to talk to Ricky it's pretty obvious you two have things you'd like to say to each other I'm sure John is not the only thing that's bugging him or you"

Amy: "I never wanted any of this, how can it hurt so much" Anne was about to say something but then Amy's cell phone rang the caller ID read Ben she picked it up "Hello?"

Ben: "I love you"

Amy: Amy did not respond she was trying to hold herself together

Ben: "Is everything alright is something wrong with John?! I can have my driver come and…" Amy cut him off before he could say anymore

Amy: "Everything is fine" she said almost on the brink of breaking down

Ben: "Well schools almost out can I stop by later"

Amy: "Sure" she said unwillingly

Ben: "alright then ill see you later then"

Amy: fakes a giggle "ya cya" Amy hung up the phone and looked at her mother and said "can we talk later I just need some time to myself ok?" she began crying before she went upstairs

Anne: "Ok Amy just let me know when your ready" she smiled and gave Amy a hug

Amy: "Thank you" Amy went upstairs and began thinking to herself about why the argument with Ricky was getting to her, why was it digging into her deeper and deeper hurting more and more, why did it matter to her whether he was hurting or not? She said to herself "I can't still have feelings for him can I?" After about a hour of crying she finally cried herself to sleep only to dream about her recent confrontation with Ricky and something not even she understood.


	2. Reassurance

**Chapter 2: Reassurance **

Amy slept peacefully in her bed after her confrontation with Ricky. She dreamt about being at band camp once again with him sharing the moments they had before they had their "extra few minutes". Completely unaware of the arrangements she made with Ben until a sudden ring at the doorbell disrupted her peaceful yet confusing dreams.

"Hi Mrs. Jurgens is Amy here?" Ben asked "Its not a bad time is I can come back later if you like" Ben suggested "No Ben its fine come on in" Anne said reassuring Bens decision to leave "thank you … how is she?" Ben asked unsure of her mood considering the recent phone call they had earlier that day. "Well she's ok I think for now that is she's got a lot on her mind you should go up and see how she's doing. She's up in her room she may be sleeping though…" Anne said unsure of what Amy was doing upstairs.

"Mom!" Amy yelled from her room. "Ya sweety?" Anne replied. "Who's at the door?" Amy continued to yell from upstairs stirring John is his sleep. "Its Ben honey he's here to see how you're doing can you come down?" Anne yelled back to Amy. Instead of yelling back Amy quickly threw on a bathrobe rapped it around herself and went downstairs to see Ben "Oh hey Ben … when did you get here?" she asked unsure as of how long Ben had been waiting on her. "Not long I just wanted to come by and see how you're doing…"

"I'm fine I guess just a little tired that's all ... Mom do you mind?" Amy asked skeptical of her mothers reaction "Sure Amy ill be in the kitchen if you need anything" Anne said while walking towards the kitchen.

Ben quickly took advantage of their alone time the minute Anne left the room he walked over to Amy and kissed her but she did not seem to enjoy the sudden kiss. "Are you sure your okay you look like you didn't enjoy that" Ben said afraid that he had done something wrong.

Amy quickly found a excuse off the top of her head "No it's nothing I just wasn't expecting that that's all I'm just so tired" Amy said secretly giving herself a pat on the back for her quick reaction; she began walking towards the living room to sit on the couch.

Ben quickly caught up to Amy and sat next to her "Are you sure everything's ok you look like you've been crying" Little to Amy's knowledge her face was tear stained from crying over the fight she had with Ricky earlier that same day.

Amy quickly retorted "No … no it's just from yawning so much you know" she faked a yawn "I'm just so tired giving birth really took a lot out of me you know" she asked unsure of Ben's response.

Ben jumped and asked "Oh my God … how is he, how is our little John doing??" Ben suddenly asked as if he forgotten all about John.

Amy replied "he's fine he sleeps like no other it's amazing how peaceful he is" she said running her fingers through her hair as she spoke. "Do you wanna see him?" she asked.

Ben suddenly shivered and said "um … ya if it's ok with you I mean" Ben said with a little bit of fear in his eyes. Considering the last time he saw John he wasn't to accepting of Ben's fatherly touch.

Amy giggled and said "ok we'll just leave him in his bassinet though" she said and quickly retorted with "until you learn to hold him better that is" she smiled

Ben smiled "ok" he said. They went upstairs to where John was peacefully sleeping in his bassinet Amy laughed when little John twitched in his sleep.

"Hey there little guy how's my John Jurgens Boikavich doing?" Ben said with a little bit of a grin on his face.

Amy quickly corrected Ben as much as she thinks she wanted John to have his last name he couldn't "It's Underwood-Jurgens" she said a little shaken up by her own response.

Ben quickly replied "What?" he had a angered look on his face and he pulled Amy outside of her room to speak with her. "Amy you know as well as I do that I will be more of a father than that cheap snake will ever be!!" Ben yelled.

Amy face became flushed with anger and rage and she replied back to his comment "As much as I want you to be the father your not! He is, Ricky the drummer in the band that got me pregnant at band camp the guy I thought I could trust! He skipped school just to come and stay with John he took care of him while I was sleeping!"

Ben became angrier than he was before after Amy had said that Ricky was in her house let alone her room alone with her "HE WAS HERE IN YOUR HOUSE!! AMY YOU KNOW HE ONLY WANTS ONE THING FROM YOU!" Ben replied angrier than ever.

Amy could not handle two fights in one day, she was already torn from the first fight she had with Ricky she quickly though of a way to end their argument "Look I'm sorry once again for whatever reason I didn't tell you Ricky was coming over but he is the father to MY son! Ben tried to say something but she quickly cut him off "No I don't want to hear this I don't need any of this right now I just had a baby I'm not trying to fight with my boyfriend and the father of my child in one day!"

Ben was shocked and replied "you got in a fight with him did he hurt you!?"

Amy replied with "just drop it I don't want to talk about it, you should go I'm tired and I have a lot on my mind I'll call you later" Amy put her head down and brushed her hair from her face completely unaware as to how much time went by during their argument it had already been almost 8 Ben said he's arrived at 4 o'clock on the spot.

Ben attempted to give Amy a goodnight kiss but Amy pulled back and just stood there "well then can I have a hug at least?" Ben asked, Amy turned towards her bedroom door and began to start crying again she opened the door and closed it and with that Ben said "I'll talk to you later then … I'm sorry" and he left saying goodbye to Mrs. Jurgens before he left.

Anne went upstairs to check on Amy only to find Amy holding John and telling him "you really are the love of my life, John I don't know what to do" she began to weep, Anne quickly took John from Amy and held her daughters head to comfort her "get some sleep Amy I'll look after John for a while" just as Anne said that John woke up and began to cry "guess its feeding time" Amy said "the nutrition doctor will be here tomorrow morning to teach you how to breastfeed get some sleep Amy" Anne said "thank you Mom" Amy replied

Before Amy could fall asleep a commotion from downstairs made Amy and her mom very scared and worried as to who it might be someone yelled "Amy!!!" as loud as they could "it's Madison" Madison said "and Lauren" Lauren said Anne quickly went downstairs to see what all the fuss was about "I'm sorry girls Amy is about to call it a day you can stop by after school tomorrow if you like"

"I'm sorry Mrs. or Ms. or whatever Jurgens we need to talk to Amy its Important!" Madison said with what little breathe she had in her, Amy quickly came downstairs "Hey guys what's up?" Amy asked unsure of why her two best friend's faces seemed so worried.

"Amy Ben is …" Madison tried to say Amy quickly interrupted "What did something happen to Ben" Amy asked her face looked so pained she could drown in tears yet again. "After what we have to tell you you'll wish something did happen to him" Lauren said, Amy was confused by her friend's response. "I'll be in the kitchen with John" Anne said bouncing John on her hip to calm him down, Madison waved to John and made a baby face "Hi cutey" Madison said Lauren also waved to John and John began to fuss even more

Amy quickly said "come into the living room" Madison and Lauren quickly followed Amy to her living room where they sat down only for Lauren and Madison to say "Ok Amy don't freak out" "What could possibly be so bad that I'd freak out especially if it's about Ben?" Amy asked as the girls began to explain to Amy the current situation and what's been recently the new talk of the school.


	3. Decision

*first off I would like to say thank you for the reviews if you have advice on anything I should change ill gladly follow suit and try my best to meet your expectations thanks again*

**Chapter 3: Decision **

Amy sat impatiently wondering what could possibly bring Madison and Lauren to her house on such short notice, especially Lauren her mother wouldn't even allow her over to Amy's house anymore ever since she found out Amy got pregnant. "So what's the big deal did you come here to gawk at me or fight with me like everyone else has?" Amy said still upset about the recent fights she had with Ben and Ricky.

"Amy well its kinda hard to say but its what we've been hearing around school …" Lauren replied uneasy about Amy's current mood "Ya I mean well its not the talk of the school I think not yet that is …" Madison replied her eyes wary of Amy's face trying to avoid direct contact with Amy's eyes.

"Look I'm tired, I'm frustrated and I just had a baby and my boyfriend and the father to my son seem like the only want to fight with me what can be worst than that?" Amy replied feeling a bit agitated Lauren and Madison wouldn't get to the point.

"Well …" Madison said looking down at the floor "Just say it" Amy said with a bit of anger in her voice. "Ben is using you" Lauren said she put her hands over her face to avoid seeing Amy's reaction. "Excuse me?!" Amy replied shocked by what her two best friends had to tell her "Look if this is your way of trying to get me to break up with Ben because I didn't spend time with you at all during my pregnancy then you are possible the worst two best friends on the face of the planet!" Amy said angrily attempting to stand up and make them leave until Lauren quickly retorted "Amy you don't understand we heard this from Alice and Henry"

"Alice and Henry?" Amy said stopping in her track to the door and turned around with a confused look. "At first we were joking around about relationships and then Alice let it slip and Henry couldn't deny that he knew it as well" Madison explained to Amy.

"So what exactly was Ben using me for then, I know for a fact that when Ben and I met it was meant to be he loved me from the moment he saw me" Amy replied on the verge of crying.

"Is that what he told you?" Lauren asked looking at Amy skeptically. "Ya that's what he told me and that's how I felt when I saw him" Amy replied she was furious about what her friends had told her.

"Amy is everything ok in there?!" Anne yelled from the kitchen. Amy quickly fixed up her mood and replied "Ya mom everything's fine!" Madison and Lauren looked at each other "So are you going to tell me what he was using me for or are you just going to waste more of my time" Amy said the anger creeping back into her voice.

"Oh so now we're just a waste of your time, well excuse me for looking out for you!" Lauren replied angrily astonished that she was put down to a waste of time by her own best friend. "You know what Amy we didn't have to run over here and tell you anything we could've let you believe Ben loved you for the rest of your pathetic life!" Madison said she was now pissed.

"Pathetic? I really don't want to fight with you guys right now! Just leave!" Amy said she began crying once again. "You're no better than Ben I see you guys are good for each other since you can't seem to remember who your real friends are anymore!" Lauren said getting up and heading for the front door.

"I can't be who I used to be I cant I'm a mother now, I have a responsibility I have to uphold! I'm only 15 and I have a baby and Ben has been so kind and helped me through so much I owe him all of my time!" Amy replied she was now balling her eyes out in the midst she was losing her two best friends.

"Amy let us explain this before something bad happens then …" Madison said standing next to Lauren. "What is it!? What was he using me for!?" Amy's voice began to rise with her anger.

"Alice said that you were just … just" Lauren tried to explain until Amy cut her off "Just a what!" "Alice said that the only reason Ben got with you was so he could get into your pants and have experience for Grace if he ever managed to date her that is …" Madison finally spit the truth out catching Amy off guard.

"Lauren in truth he's no better than Ricky!" Lauren explained to Amy. "I don't … I don't believe you …" Amy said in shock. "Believe what you want, sorry for wasting your time" Lauren said before stepping out the door. Madison waved goodbye to Amy who was still in shock if it was one thing then it was another "Sorry Amy, tell you mom I said bye for me … call me if you want I'm sure Lauren will get over this … I hope" Madison said smiling before ducking her head down and turning for the door.

"Wait …" Amy managed to break through her shock and slip the word out. Madison quickly turned around and in a daze worried for her. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Amy said as she fell to the floor and began to weep yet again. Madison called Lauren back into the house; Lauren was there in a flash comforting Amy. "It's ok Amy we'll get through this" Lauren said beginning to tear up. Anne came towards the front to see what all the commotion was about.

"Is everything ok?" Anne asked worried. "Ya um … Amy's mom everything is fine" Madison replied. "Ya fine everything will be fine I just have to know for sure though" Amy said wiping the tears off of her face and fiddling with her hair. "Don't do anything that's going to hurt you Amy." Lauren said comforting Amy.

"I've been through so much pain today I don't think anything could hurt me now, I have to know the truth but I don't know what to do" Amy said letting more tears escape her eyes. "You mind telling me what's going on" Anne asked unsure of the situation. "Ya sure um I'll tell you over here." Madison explained the situation to Anne leaving Anne awe struck by what came out of Madison's mouth.

"Amy I want you to stay away from Ben YOU HERE ME!" Anne was furious. "I will but I have to know for sure if he ever … loved me. Why … why does every guy I like only want one thing from me" Amy said putting her hands on her face.

"Then you need to make a choice you either let it go and pretend like this never happened and he really does love you or you take the pain head on and ask him his real intentions Amy! I don't want my daughter dating someone whose original intentions were only to get into her PANTS!" Anne began screaming John began crying from the kitchen causing Anne to run back and care for him.

"I just don't know what to do anymore" Amy said crying "If you want to live with this on your mind forever and let it torment you even more you can but if you want to get it out of the way and confront and find out if he did really love you when he first saw you then you need to talk to him" Lauren said "its best to know the truth" Madison finished Lauren's sentence.

"What a great time for all this to start happening" Amy said sarcastically.

*We are now with Ricky sitting on the couch in his room thinking about the argument he had with Amy earlier that day*

"Damn … Damn it" Ricky repeated the words to himself as he thought more and more about the argument. "Feelings for her … who am I kidding … Damn it!" Ricky said to himself just then his phone rang the caller ID read Adrian it was the 6th time she called that night so he answered. "What!?" Ricky said furiously. "Excuse me I didn't realize I was bugging you …" Adrian said through the phone leaving an awkward silence in the midst of her greeting.

"You got something to say or are you just calling so I can listen to you breathe through the phone?" Ricky said his patience was running thin. "Geez calm down I was just calling to see if you wanted to come over … I miss you … I miss us." Adriane said with the upmost sincerity.

"Ya well … I'm busy" Ricky said. "Busy with what are you at Amy's house?" Adriane asked anger flowing into her voice. "What's it matter to you where I am anymore" Ricky asked not wanting to put up with another argument. "Look you know as well as I do she can never do what I can do for you so you need to just forget about her and come to a real woman." Adriane said trying her best to convince Ricky she was the better person for him.

"A real woman huh?" Ricky asked. "Ya a real woman Ricky, I can't believe I'm about to tell you this but I am." Adriane said Ricky could here through the phone that she was beginning to cry. "Tell me what?" Ricky asked still impatient. "I love you Ricky Underwood! I love you! I love what we have I love when we have sex I love you! Adriane said spilling her heart out over the phone.

"You love what we had!" Ricky said pissed off. "We can still have it Ricky I'm here I'll always be here I'm willing to help you through whatever problems your having I'm willing to fight your battles with you Ricky IM THE ONLY PERSON ON THIS PLANET THAT COULD EVER LOVE YOU!" Adriane had snapped she was well aware of what she was saying she was willing to give herself all of her to Ricky without any form of doubt in her she felt he was the one for her.

"…" Ricky could not speak as he was shocked at what he just heard. "SAY SOMETHING TELL ME YOU LOVE ME I KNOW YOU DO I KNOW THERES STILL SOMETHING THERE PLEASE" Adriane was screaming and crying through the phone. "Ricky please I know that Grace told you that you love me at the hospital if she can see something there and I can why can't you?! Both of us know who you are and we both know that I'm the only person that will ever wait for you and be willing to stand by you!! You know IM THE ONLY PERSON WHO TRULY KNOWS WHO U ARE!!! Ricky say something please?!" Adriane had said all she was feeling she was on the brink of just breaking down on the floor and crying.

"Adriane" Ricky said. "Ricky?" Adriane replied back. "How can you love me?" Ricky began to tear up. Adriane replied back with "because I know you and I know that all you want is someone who truly understands you" Adriane said slightly calming down. "How do you know me when I don't even know myself?" Ricky asked tears slowly making their way down his face. Adriane couldn't say anything other than "Because love reveals things that some people can never see in themselves." "Then who am I?" Ricky asked he was feeling sad but he was pissed as hell now. "You're Ricky Underwood a Boy who grew up with a rough childhood but found his escape within me!" Adriane replied with force in her voice "You're now a man that's lost his way in life and needs someone to help him see the right path to go down!! You're a man who's now a father to a baby boy by the girl he had sex with at band camp! The same girl he forgot about the next day and came back to me!"

Ricky could no longer hold back his feelings he finally let them out "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM NO ONE DOES!!! NO ONE KNOWS THE TRUE RICKY UNDERWOOD AND THAT'S WHY RICKY UNDERWOOD IS INCAPABLE OF BEING LOVED OR BEING IN LOVE BECAUSE NO ONE CAN TRULY SEE WHO HE IS!!" Ricky was furious. "RICKY DON'T" Adriane was crying again. "Goodbye Adriane thanks for helping me realize that I'm not who I think I am!" Ricky said before shutting his phone he heard Adriane yell his name yet again "RICKY WAIT!!!" the call disconnected leaving Ricky only thinking about the second to last sentence Adriane had said to him "_You're the man who's now a father to a baby boy by the girl he had sex with at band camp! The same girl he forgot about the next day!" _ Laying on his couch Ricky closed his eyes with one last tear falling from his face telling himself "I'm a father to a baby boy, I'm …" little to Ricky's understanding there was only one girl he could be himself with, there was only one girl who he didn't have to wear a mask and pretend to be someone he's not, only one girl no a woman who could see under that mask and expose the real Ricky Underwood for what he is … A little boy still locked in his past who uses sex as his escape. "I'm … I … I need Amy" Ricky said to himself before drifting off into a deep sleep. Margret stood standing at the top of the stairs astonished at what she just heard tears of joy slipped down her face as she saw the real Ricky Underwood sleep peacefully for the first time.

*I hope you guys enjoy this! The next issue will be about Ben and Amy and Ricky and Grace the drama is only beginning stay tuned!*


	4. Pain

*This chapter is a little weird it's sad but … yeah I hope you like it and thank you so much for the reviews*

**Chapter 4: Pain**

"Damn it!!" Ricky awoke from his long deep sleep gasping for air. "What … What it was just …" Ricky released a huge gasp of air "… what time is it?" Ricky asked himself.

"It's almost 7:30 in the morning!" Margret had been downstairs with Ricky only he was unaware of her presence. Ricky jumped in fear surprise running across his face "Oh hey Margret … man … I was out I uh …" Ricky said embarrassed by his reaction towards Margret's sudden appearance.

Margret giggled "Ricky Underwood" she said trying to hold back laughter. "What's so funny?" Ricky asked confused "You've changed so much … I finally saw you last night when you were sleeping before you got off the phone with … that girl … what's her name again" Ricky gasped her name out disgusted "You mean Adrienne?" Margret quickly replied "That's her I thought you two were…"

Before Margret could finish the sentence Ricky cut in "No … no I can't be with someone like her, it would be nice if the circumstances were different but she brings out the worst in me … I don't want to be that Ricky Underwood anymore … I don't know him" Ricky said his face contorted into a painful expression.

Margret replied while walking over to Ricky to hug him and comfort him in whatever way possible to rid the sight of painful expression he gave "Ricky I believe you know him better than anyone else, he is you … but he's the Ricky that you shouldn't allow yourself to be …"

Ricky shed a few tears knowing who he once was, what everyone made him out to be Ricky Underwood the boy who lives off of sex, he boy who preys off of girl's agony. "I … can't … I can't keep doing this to myself" Ricky began crying unable to hold it in any longer the truth he had longed for finally revealed to him.

Margret comforted Ricky and told him "Ricky Underwood you now have a responsibility to uphold …" Just then Ricky jumped with anticipation "John!!! … my son …" Margret looked at Ricky astonished "Whoa there Ricky" she laughed "Sorry I just …" Ricky replied pulling back to see his foster mother's face but before Ricky could finish Margret said "I know … now get dressed and get this room cleaned up"

Ricky smiled "okay" turning away "by the way there's someone here to see you some blonde girl she's waiting upstairs in the living room" Margret said Ricky gave out a huge sigh "Grace" "yes well I suggest you hurry on up it's rude to keep a lady waiting I want this room cleaned up before you leave this house though" Margret smiled and went upstairs to the kitchen. "Damn it" was all Ricky could say he threw a shirt on and slowly made his way upstairs to the living room.

Grace caught off guard quickly stood up her face flushed red "Ricky!" Grace said a little bit surprised but there was anger in her tone. "Hey grace …" Ricky said looking down at the floor silence swept across the room as they stared at one another. Ricky finally broke the silence "Is something wrong?" "Yeah … yeah something is wrong something is wrong with you!" Grace replied angrily. "What's your problem" Ricky asked he was not in the mood for a argument. "What's my problem?! My problem is you Ricky! How could you do that to Adrienne!!?" Grace was on a war path her face was as red as a cherry.

"Do what tell her the truth?" Ricky replied calmly. "Do you even know what the truth is? Why can't you see it Ricky you love Adrienne!!! As much as you want to deny I know you love Adrienne!" Grace was beginning to raise her voice Ricky had had it after that. "Grace! What the hell do you know?!" Ricky shouted.

"I know a lot more than you obviously … at least I can see the truth when it's starring me right in the face!" Grace retorted. "You don't know anything about me Adrienne doesn't know anything about me SO WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I'M IN LOVE WITH!!!???" Ricky was furious yet again.

Grace wasn't prepared for this she could only stare at Ricky and ask "Is that all you're good for using girls to get what you want out of them?" This dealt a low blow towards Ricky the pain of the truth seeped its way back into Ricky's skin Ricky could not handle anymore of it "Look is this all you wanted was to come and scold me about something your to damn clueless to speak about!" Ricky was slowly working his way towards Grace.

Grace replied "EXCUSE ME! Ricky you and I both know you love Adrienne! When you are willing to give yourself to another person EVEN WHEN YOUR SUPPOSEDLY SEEING SOMEONE ELSE you must have some type of feelings for her!" Ricky had gotten a few inches apart from grace until he came face to face with her and said "Yeah Grace did God tell you that in one of your perfect little dreams?!" Grace tried to say something but Ricky was not done yet and interrupted her "Why don't you do you and I both a favor!" Ricky yelled. Grace managed to get some words in "Oh what would that be oh wait I think I know would that favor happen to be come in my room and let me get in your pants" Grace had dealt another low blow!

Ricky was about to snap until Margret entered the room and said "I think your business here is done get out of my house!" Margret pointed towards the front door. Grace who was blowing fumes at Ricky finally calmed down only to be astonished by her actions and words she let slip out of her mouth "I'm … I'm … I'm sorry I … Ricky … I don't know what came over me I was just …" Grace tried to explain her face in shock.

Ricky who was once again fighting against endless torment said "save it it's a little late for your apologies now! Next time you want to try and help make sure you have experience in the situation the other person is dealing with before you open your mouth!" Ricky had left the Room headed towards the kitchen. Grace attempted to apologize again and follow "Wait Ricky … I'm …" Margret had stepped in her path "Get out! How dare you come into my house and disrespect my son! LEAVE NOW!" Margret pointed once again to the front door. Grace feeling guilty and cruel inside cried and said "I'm sorry I never meant for …" Margret interrupted her "Save it!" she held her finger in place pointed towards the door. Grace shedding more tears cried out "Right thank you I'm sorry …" she looked down "bye" and Grace left she managed to get outside and down towards the sidewalk where Jack was waiting in his truck.

"Is everything ok?" Jack asked worried as Grace climbed into his truck. "… I'm such a bad person …" Grace began to weep. "Hey I'm sure things will be okay why don't you tell me what happened on the way to school" Jack insisted. Grace wiping her face away of all the tears she shed "I … I was only looking out for Adrienne … I thought I could convince Ricky to … reconsider his decision … I was walking into something I didn't even understand and I think I just did something horrible …" She started to cry again Jack held her with one arm and drove off to school.

"Are you okay I heard everything" Margret asked Ricky who was standing over the sink. "Yeah I think so … Damn it!" Ricky replied angry at himself. "Hey watch that mouth there!" Margret replied trying to lighten the mood. "Sorry I … I just don't understand how I could've caused all of these problems on my own in such a short time" Ricky was now facing the same agony and pain he was when he had awoken he was facing the truth about himself.

"Ricky the things you did in the past are said and done nothing you do can change that." Margret explained to Ricky. "I know it's just so damn … I mean darn irritating!" Ricky dropped his face in between his hands. "Ricky if you keep beating yourself up over what happened back then how do you expect to be a good father to your son!?" Margret asked catching Ricky off guard. "JOHN I um I gotta go!" Ricky jumped at his son's name. Margret began to laugh "Well I want that room cleaned by the time you get home you plan on going to school today?" Margret asked. "… if Amy …" Ricky stopped when he said her name "Amy …" Ricky calmed down and thought to himself for a minute about something that had been bugging him for a while now.

"If Amy?" Margret replied snapping Ricky out of his thought. "Oh um if Amy doesn't want me there or doesn't need my help I'll go …" Ricky replied still unsure of his own answer. "I'm sure she won't reject your company … are you going to go into work today? I hope so babies aren't free you know" Margret began to laugh. Ricky giggled "Yeah I need to call Amy before I go …" with that Ricky ran downstairs and searched around for his cell phone before he dialed the number the thing that had been bugging him returned "Damn it … what am I going to say … bet she's pissed at me! DAMN!" Ricky shouted. Margret yelled from upstairs "watch that mouth young man" Ricky yelled back "Sorry!!!!"

Ricky sat on his couch contemplating on whether or not he should call Amy with every thought more time seemed to fly by Ricky occupied himself by straightening up his room giving him a excuse to postpone calling Amy and as much as he wanted to go he wasn't sure if he was ready to see her or his son.

*It was a long night for Amy after finding out about Ben's original intentions when he asked her out and the fight she had with Ricky Amy had little sleep and was torn by what she was dealing with*

John lay next to her in his bassinet sleeping ever so peacefully Amy could only envy her newborn son as she watched him sleep "At least one of us can get some rest around here" Amy said to herself. She lay back onto her pillows and began thinking of what Madison and Lauren told her yesterday about Ben. "I can't believe this …" tears were welling up in her eyes as she thought more and more about it.

John whimpered in his sleep in wouldn't be long before he woke up. Amy turned towards the fidgeting baby laying in the bassinet "… Ricky" she said his name angrily "Ricky" she repeated to herself and one last time "Ricky!" John had woke up the last time she said his name.

"O no … not now" Amy was already facing a dilemma of things and now her son. "Okay … okay let's get you fed." Amy unwillingly got out of bed and took John from his bassinet and started rocking him on her way downstairs towards the kitchen. Anne was already awake and ready for work. She was eating a pickle with peanut butter "Morning mom … what's with … the um …" Amy couldn't find the correct words. "Oh hey Amy, I don't know I just really wanted a pickle … Hey John" Anne exclaimed John's name when she saw him squirming in Amy's arms. "Feeding time already huh?" Anne asked "Yeah growing boys need there food" Amy laughed awkwardly at the sarcasm in her voice.

Anne smiled and then put on a serious face "So Amy … I know you've just dealt with a major turn around in your life when do you plan on going back to school?" Anne asked but she wasn't exactly asking what she truly wanted to ask hr facial expression said something else. "Ill go back in a week or two I hope … I'm just going to be the new talk of the school" Amy said "Oh hey guys look isn't that that one girl who got pregnant isn't she only like fifteen?" Amy said trying to mimic her fellow classmates.

"Amy if people weren't giving you a hard time when you were pregnant I'm sure they wont give you a hard time now that you now pregnant" Anne replied "You know when you start your new job?" Anne asked right after her statement. Amy had been preparing John's bottle now "Yeah I'm still not sure with me um just having John and ugh" Amy stopped midway and broke down.

Anne quickly ran to Amy's side taking John from her and tried comforting her "Amy it's going to be alright you can do this!" "It's too much! All of this is happening at once I CAN'T DO THIS!" Amy said weeping in her mothers arms John was screaming now. "Yes you can Amy! You will make it through this!" Anne replied back she stood up to finish making John's bottle and helped Amy up into the kitchen chair and handed John over to Amy so she could feed her son. The sight of John sucking on his bottle and starring at her while he did only made Amy smile.

"At least I know I've always got you John" Amy smile grew wide. When John was finished with his bottle she burped him. "Amy … what are you going to do about Ben?" The question Anne was trying not to ask slipped out catching Amy off guard. Amy who had just finished burping John did not want to talk about that but she knew there was no way around it after Lauren and Madison left the day before Anne had just pressed on and on about Ben and what Amy thought about the situation. "Mom" Amy said standing up rocking John in her arms.

"I don't know I don't know anymore …" Tears weld up in her eyes again. "Amy you need to deal with this now you are a mother now you can't let things like this get to you! You need to decide on whether or not you want Ben in your life anymore! You need to decide if he's trustworthy! Amy you need to make a decision!!" Anne had threw fact after fact after fact at Amy only building to the pain she was already feeling in her heart!

"MOM YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!?" Amy had had enough she continued to try and rock John to sleep but her wary mood wasn't helping him go to sleep. Anne took John from Amy and rocked him to sleep instantly. "Look Amy I'm only looking out for what's best for you and you need to have this thing settled by the end of today so I'd suggest you call Ben and tell him you need to talk!"

Amy brushed her fingers through her hair "Yeah okay whatever!" she rolled her eyes. "The attitude won't get you anywhere Amy" Anne retorted back to Amy. "I'm sorry I'm tired and this situation isn't helping at all!" Amy wiped her face. "Take John upstairs … I need to get ready to leave I'm already running late for work … will you be okay on you own?" Anne asked concerned for her daughters well being.

"Yeah I should be fine on … my … own" Amy said the last 3 words slowly to herself ad thought about Ricky. "Yes Amy you need to talk to Ricky to that is his son and you have some apologizing to do to him he wants to be apart of John's life stop pushing him out." Anne quickly caught Amy's expression. "WHAT DO I HAVE TO BE SORRY FOR!!? THIS ISN'T JUST MY FAULT!" Amy was on the brink of denial she had dealt with far too much her screaming had awoken John. "I'm sorry John please go back to sleep" Blow after blow Amy was withering away everything she hoped she could have was diminishing right in front of her.

"DAMN IT AMY PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!" Anne took John from Amy again and rocked him back to sleep within five minutes and took him upstairs herself and laid him down back in his bassinet. Amy couldn't follow she sat on the kitchen floor repeating to herself "it's over" Anne made her way back downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed Amy by the shoulders "LOOK AMY!! Life is not easy things like this happen daily not to everyone but it does happen to people some may not make it through it while others use what they feel to make them stronger in the end!" Anne started to cry the fact of seeing her daughter in such a mess threw her over the edge.

"I'm … sorry mom … I just can't see a way out of this" Amy spoke fighting to hold back tears. "There is no way out of this Amy you are a mother now you need to get things straightened out with yourself if you plan on keeping THIS BABY!" Anne said "Don't let your friend's kindness go to waist Amy! Don't let your family down and give up! Fight through this! For yourself and John!" Anne had said all she could she knew she was running late for work. She wiped away her make up streaks from the tears that had escaped her eyes hugged Amy for what seemed like an eternity and left her with "Please stay strong for everyone who's supporting you Amy"

"Bye mom" Amy said wiping her face dry from her tears "I'll see you when you get home" Amy said with a slight smile on her face she hugged her mom and Anne left for work Amy went upstairs and hovered over the Bassinet carrying the miracle in disguise known to her as John. Amy who was just ready to give up on everything found confidence within herself she grabbed her phone stepped outside of her room dialed his number and on the first ring he answered "I love you" She replied with "Can you come over we need to talk it's important"

"Oh Amy I'm sorry for fighting with you yesterday I didn't mean it I just I don't know can you forgive me?" Ben asked worried. "Yeah can you just come over I really need to talk to you about something" Amy quickly brushed off his apology. Ben asked worried "Is everything okay is John okay?" Amy again replied quickly "Everything is fine and it will be fine when you get here" Ben still wasn't convinced everything was alright by the tone of his voice "Okay school starts soon but I'll have my driver make up a excuse for me I'll be there soon" Amy said "I'll see you when you get here and hung up the phone"

Ben was still unsure of what was going on and was a little concerned considering the way she said bye "huh … well driver can you take me to Amy's house" with those words Ben was off to a very different Amy.

*Next chapter IS GOING TO BE FREAKIN GREAT stay tuned for more!!!*


	5. Closure

***Hi all sorry I haven't written a chapter in like 3 days been very busy lol anyways here's the next chapter I hope you like oh and plz review id really like to know what people think of this***

**Chapter 5: Closure**

"Damn it should I call her … I can't keep stalling like this, Damn why do things get so complicated with her why can't my decisions be easy like with other girls? Like with Grace and … Adrian? Why am … I so damn nervous to see her … shit! Amy … John … Amy I … I don't know what to do anymore" Ricky said to himself wallowing on his couch.

"Damn it!!!! Amy!!!" Ricky yelled at himself "Language!" Margret yelled from upstairs Ricky ignored her this time. "Amy … Damn" Ricky Amy's name over and over again till he could find a answer. "Amy"

*Amy silently and very impatiently waits for Ben to arrive at her house when suddenly the door bell rings*

"It's about time" Amy said to herself coldly. She opened the door and there was Ben standing there grinning anxiously stepping through the door he attempted to kiss Amy only she thought otherwise.

"Is … there something wrong?" Ben asked confused by Amy's reaction, all Amy did was turn around and head for the living room Ben quickly followed leaving the front door wide open.

"Amy … what's wrong? Is John okay?" Ben asked calmly trying to comfort Amy as she sat on her couch.

Amy shrugged Ben's arm off of her "John's fine and I'm fine now that is …" Amy said looking at Ben with a very cold stare.

"I don't understand Amy … talk to me" Ben said wary of Amy current mood

"Talk to you … right now I think you're the last person I want to talk to" Amy said under her breathe Ben managed to catch some of what she said.

"Excuse me! Look if you have a problem we need to discuss this like adults! So we can get by this and move onto another day where its just me and you loving each other!" Ben said angrily

Ben's last comment did not sit to well with her as Ben completely left John out of the picture "What about John?! Huh?! What about my son!" Amy yelled back

Ben quickly retorted "You know John is in the picture without him where is our family" Ben said smoothly "Amy look I love you and … well I don't want to fight can we please talk about whatever is on your mind." Ben asked

Amy had had enough stalling and she finally brought out the truth "So you got with me just to sleep with me huh?" Amy said quickly and ferociously

Ben's attention was diverted otherwise towards his girlfriends new rack she had gotten after baby birth "Um … uh what?!" Ben tried to act surprised

"What are you looking at?" Amy asked sarcastically

"Um uh … nothing … nothing I um just was looking at your outfit …" Ben said trying to play his way out of the obvious

"You were looking at these weren't you" Amy had flaunted her boobs to make them more noticeable

"No Amy … um …" Ben was astonished "Amy I can we please just talk without all of the anger?" Ben asked trying to lighten the mood

"Fine … So why don't you tell me why someone just happened to find out the only reason you asked me out was to sleep with me!?" Amy asked with skepticism

"Amy … no … I mean … Amy please that was … a while ago before I even knew you …" Ben replied shocked by what he had just heard "Who told you!! Was it Ricky I knew he was out to get me, Two timing jerk!" Ben said angrily

"Excuse me Ricky didn't tell me anything apparently it's the new talk of the school" Amy folded her arms perking her lips out. "So why don't you try explaining to me what that means exactly!" Amy said her mood was only dropping further and further as they continued to fight

"Look Amy I'm not going to lie to you because I love you" Ben said "Yeah right you love what you wish you could have so you can have Grace am I right!!!???" Amy replied fed up with Ben

"Amy listen to me its true but the bet was stupid and it was a total joke I swear it was Alice who picked you out and when I saw you and tried talking to you after you had just passed me up in the hallway the bet slipped my mind when I walked past you I knew from then on I did really love you!" Ben said his speech managed to break through Amy's devilish mood causing her to tear up

"Your lying I know you are" Amy said crying now. Ben stepped closer to Amy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as she cried on his chest thinking to herself. "Why does every guy I seem to like just want me for sex?" Amy asked

"Amy I love you and I will never do what Ricky did to you I promise I'll be there for you forever!" Ben said trying to calm Amy down. Ben quickly pulled her back so he could see Amy's face and he kissed her. Amy was not ready for it at all and it turned out a bit awkward causing the two to start laughing.

Ben quickly took advantage of the mood and began kissing Amy some more. It started with a peck or two then it turned into to straight kisses then Ben tried forcing his tongue into Amy's mouth. Amy tried pulling back but Ben held his grip around her waste so tightly she couldn't move. "Ben … Ben … BEN STOP!!!" Amy said freeing herself from him.

"I'm … I'm sorry I just … I just don't want to loose you that's all" Ben said surprised, Ben stood up after Amy had pushed him over and walked slowly over to her and gave her a quick peck to see if he had done something horribly wrong. "I'm really sorry" and yet again Ben tried taking advantage of the situation

Amy was not comfortable at all Ben kept trying to force his way into her mouth and Amy was not ready for that cause she knew where it would lead. "Ben stop please! I just had a baby" Amy said freeing her lips from his

"I know I won't let it go that far I promise" Ben again tried forcing his tongue into her mouth Amy had had enough and tried pushing him off of her but then Ben lightly tossed the both of them on the couch and Ben was almost in full control.

"Ben STOP NOW!!!!" Amy said she was furious this time. Ben caught onto her mood and got off of her and helped her up only to pull her to his face and try yet again to force his way into her mouth.

Amy couldn't take anymore and she began screaming while he kissed her. "Why are you screaming?" Ben asked confused he put his hand in his pocket and left one hand around her waste.

"I told you to stop now get off of me" Amy struggled to break free of Ben's grip. Ben quickly pulled his hand out of his pocket little to his knowing something fell out and Amy caught sight of it.

"What is that?" Amy asked looking down at the floor stopping her struggle with Ben.

"What is what?" Ben asked confused looking down to where she leaned over and picked up …

"Is this … IS THIS A CONDOM!!!???" Amy asked she was madder than ever her face had begun to turn red.

"Wait … wait I can totally explain that … um … well my dad he gave it to me he told me to be safe so I don't wind up actually BEING a real father to a kid at 15 …" Ben said he was sweating bullets.

"Oh so what now that you have a condom you think you can waltz over to my house and think you can get some!?" Amy asked prancing around.

"No … um … it just makes me feel safe that's all I wasn't coming over here to do anything I swear you said you wanted to talk so I came" Ben said trying to get Amy to calm down

"Oh I'm sure you were thinking I wanted to do more than just talk! Get out I'm through with you" Amy said turning towards the stairs until Ben tried to stop her and explain.

"Am wait please I'm sorry!!" Ben said frantically. Before Ben could lay a hand on Amy she quickly turned around and slapped him.

"…" Ben was shocked the impact of her hand to his face was tremendous. Ben turned his head towards Amy snapping out of what just hit him and all he saw was a girl with a tear stained face a face he didn't recognize.

"How did that feel!?" Amy said devilishly. Ben could only stare at her astonished by her appearance. Amy quickly took advantage of his stillness and slapped not once but twice

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" Amy screamed and turned toward the staircase.

"WAIT AMY!!!" Ben snapped out of his shock and ran towards Amy grabbing her waste "PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!!" Ben was frantic and with all the commotion John had awoken and was screaming from upstairs. Amy had began to panic

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Amy was struggling trying to break free of Ben's grasp. "PLEASE AMY LET ME EXPLAIN I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU PLEASE AMY!!!!" Ben had replied hysterical.

"LET ME GO I HAVE TO GO TO JOHN!!!! LET ME GOOO!!!! HELP ME!!!" Amy was frantic and crying hysterically. Ben had no idea what he was doing he only thought of his mother and how she had left him forever and he didn't want the same for Amy.

"AMY PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU TOO PLEASE AMY!!!" Ben tightened his grip around her waste. "NOOO STOP!!! JOHN" Amy called out to her son who was screaming upstairs Amy had no idea what to do she only had to her surprise two things she wished for at that moment she wished that she could be with John and none of this ever happened and she wished he was there.

Ben and Amy were knocked to the floor. Amy flew towards the staircase while Ben flew a different direction she had no idea who had tackled them but her only action was to get to John. She quickly ran up to her room closed the door and locked and found John crying in his bassinet. She picked him up and started rocking him trying to calm his mood down. "Its ok John its ok mommy is right here ok John" John continually screamed with all the commotion downstairs Amy had sat next to the door holding John and tried to hear what was going on downstairs all she could make out was Ben's gasp of pain and another voice a very furious enraged voice she almost knew this voice but not quite.

"PLEASE STOP PLEASE!!!" Ben screamed Ben could not make out who his attacker was. "GET OUT" the person had thrown Ben out of the front door and Ben's driver had ran up to him and comforted him and the last glimpse he saw astonished him as the person he was starting a new found friendship with slammed the door with a grim look.

"Are you okay Ben?" Ben's driver asked, Ben was astonished at who he saw and said "I think I need to go home now" he began to cry and let his driver lead him back to his car.

Amy sat in her room scarred half to death with John whaling in her arms she had no idea who had helped her but she only pictured one face until someone began slamming at her bedroom door. "AMY OPEN THE DOOR!!! AMY!!!!!!"

She quickly reacted she knew this voice she knew who this person was she had just never heard him in so much pain before. She stood up and held John on one hip and flung the door open. Amy took a deep breath and gazed at her rescuer.

"Amy!" Ricky ran up to her and hugged her! She was astonished for the face she envisioned was actually her rescuer "AMY!! Are you okay? Did he hurt you!!??" Ricky was frantic trying to make sure she was okay. "Give me John" Ricky had taken John away from Amy and immediately John had stopped crying and began to place his hands on his fathers face with the widest smile.

"Hey buddy, it's ok daddy here ok?" Ricky said holding John up in the air then slowly lowering him down and bouncing him around. Amy was the only one crying now she had taken too much in, in such a short amount of time she fell to the floor and began weeping. Ricky took John over to his bassinet and laid him down still smirking at his father, Ricky checked to see if he had used the bathroom or if anything was wrong with him before he went to aid Amy.

He left John in the Bassinet with a toy and ran over to Amy and quickly lifted her from her knees and hugged her yet again. "Please … Please tell me if he hurt you" Ricky's face was serious he had tears rolling down his eyes fearing for Amy and John.

Amy managed to speak through her gasp and replied "No … no … he … didn't hurt me … I don't think he had any intention to … I think … I … I … just don't know anymore" Amy started to cry again and Ricky held her tighter.

"Please Amy please calm down" Ricky tried everything he could and nothing was working there was one thing he could do but he was unsure of how it would make her feel.

"Amy I promise … I promise I'll stay with you as long as you want me to but please stop crying please" Ricky said trying to hold back tears of his own.

"I'm sorry" Amy said gasping again she tried her best to hold the tears back but they just kept coming one after the other. Ricky ran out of options to comfort her he only had one option left he pulled Amy off of his chest lifted her face and silenced her with his lips. It wasn't the kiss he had wanted nor desired he never wanted to place Amy in another heart wrenching situation he just wanted her to be happy. Amy to his surprise kissed him back this was their moment, their moment to seal it all away, their moment to face the pain together and beat it and they did this through a kiss.

Ricky pulled back and looked at Amy to study her mood. Amy had stopped crying she was just amazed at what had just happened mixed emotions ran through both of their heads emotions they didn't understand. "I'm sorry I just … I needed you to stop crying I …" Ricky said trying to find a explanation for what he just did.

Amy couldn't reply she turned her head towards John and then slowly turned it back towards Ricky and said "thank you". The both walked over to John's bassinet where he was once again peacefully sleeping Ricky and Amy looked at him and then at each other their facial expressions both questioning "Where do we go from here?"

***Okay everyone I hope you like it and no Amy and Ricky are not officially together yet they will be soon I promise just give it time they have to have some sort of relationship to grow off of right? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING***


	6. Severe The Ties

***Omg thank you for the reviews for the last chapter please please please review again I really like to hear what you have to say about my fiction***

**Chapter 6: Severe the Ties**

Amy looked at Ricky while Ricky looked at Amy. John laid peacefully in his bassinet completely unaware of the massive confusion rolling around in the room.

"Um… Amy … I … didn't mean to bust in or anything the door was open so I uh … and then you wouldn't stop crying and I didn't know um …" Ricky tried to say something to end the awkward silence and Amy quickly interrupted him "No … no it's fine … I mean it didn't mean anything right? You were just trying to help that's all …" Amy said. Amy had unsure written all over her face she had no idea what to make of what just happened.

"Yeah definitely it didn't mean anything …" Ricky said to Ricky it meant a little to him it made him feel one step closer to her. "…huh … ok" Amy tried to let out a little laugh little to her knowing she felt the same way as Ricky one step closer.

"Um … I'm sorry … I guess if that's what you wanted to her" Ricky said as Amy left her room to give John some peace and quiet after the confrontation that just happened. "I don't want to hear your apologies Ricky" Amy said a little frustrated.

Ricky was staggered by the way Amy responded "Sorry" Ricky said. "Stop apologizing … I should be sorry I should be thanking you better than this but I just don't know what to do right now" Amy said beginning to tear up a little but she managed to hold them in.

"I just, I didn't want to see you like that that's all …" Ricky said bewildered by Amy's response. "You didn't want to see me hurt? Since when do you care what I'm feeling and what I'm not?" Amy asked astonished by Ricky's answer

"Since you had my kid Amy, do you really think I'm heartless?" Ricky said frustration rolling over on his face. "Oh yeah it just takes you what a few weeks to grow a heart you didn't seem to care about me before when I was pregnant!" Amy said letting tears spill down her face since she was starting to get into yet another argument.

"What is with you, you pushed me out remember you didn't want me there!! WELL GUESS WHAT IM HERE NOW ACCEPT IT I DO HAVE A HEART I DO WANT TO BE HERE I DO WANT TO SEE YOU HAPPY I WANT TO SEE A LOT OF THINGS FROM YOU BUT YOU ALWAYS PUSH ME AWAY!" Ricky was furious.

"ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING NOW!!!? I CANT DO THIS RIGHT NOW I JUST CANT!" Amy said turning towards the staircase to head for the kitchen.

"AMY STOP RUNNING AWAY PLEASE!!!" Ricky said this time his face was hurt everything about him was hurt he began to cry. "I'M TRYING HERE, I'M REALLY REALLY TRYING NOW STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME AND TALK TO ME!" Ricky had ran towards Amy but unlike Ben he didn't grab her he maneuvered his way in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Ricky move now! I'm not having this discussion with you … can't you see I've had enough already! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM SUPPOSED TO DO!!!" Amy said she turned towards the wall slammed her back on it and fell to the ground crying.

"Amy … AMY!!! Talk to me that's all I want I just want you to talk to me and tell me how your feeling! I JUST WANT YOU TO ACKNOWLEDGE THE FACT THAT IM HERE!!" Ricky said kneeling down in front of Amy to where his face and her face were only inches apart.

"I know … I know … O God how are we supposed to raise John if things are turning out this bad already!?" Amy said wiping her face away and standing up, Ricky slowly stood up as well. "We can do this Amy but we need to work things out between us and with everyone around us before we can think of raising him in a stable home" Ricky said wiping his face.

Amy looked at Ricky while he was wiping his face the only thought running through her mind at this point was "He does care" she did the same and wiped her face away of the tears and leaned against the wall "Your right" she said. Amy looked away while Ricky stared at her.

Ricky slowly stepped forward closer to Amy he grabbed her from the wall and hugged her "thank you for understanding" Ricky said. Amy was shocked by his sudden reaction she couldn't move for a second eventually she hugged him back. "I really don't know what to do now I'm just so confused right now, I don't know what to do about Ben anymore and then school work and so forth I just can't really decide what I want and then there's John. I'm a mother at 15 what am I supposed to do?" Amy said holding Ricky in her embrace.

"We ... can make it through this Amy but … we can't keep letting little things hurt us now we have to move on from things like that yeah you're a mother at 15 and I'm a father at 16 we'll figure something out" Ricky didn't really know what kind of answer to give Amy so he just blurted out what came to mind.

Amy eventually pulled back from Ricky to look at his face; she studied it trying to find something only she knew she was looking for. "This time and please don't get mad at me but this time you promise you won't leave or just back out?!" Amy said her face very serious like the situation. "Yeah I promise I wouldn't back out for the world." Ricky replied and Amy smiled. All of the sudden the front door downstairs opened and Anne yelled Amy's name "AMY!!! AMY WHERE ARE YOU!!! AMY!" She was frantic Amy didn't know why though Ricky had a idea.

"Mom I'm up here is everything okay?" Amy relied to her mother's frantic call she looked at Ricky. "Uh I kind of left a mess down there … I was pissed off you can't blame me for getting a little messy" Ricky said scratching his head. "What did you do?" Amy asked surprised. Amy and Ricky quickly headed downstairs to a frantic Anne.

"Amy!!! Oh my god what happened are you okay? Is John okay why is this place such a mess!?" Amy looked around at the entrance to her house astonished by the mess Ricky left from his confrontation with Ben.

"It's my fault Mrs. Jurgens" Ricky said with his head down Anne looked up at him confused. "What'd you do throw a temper tantrum?" Anne asked sarcastically. "It's not really his fault mom he was just helping me…" Amy said trying to leave out Ben's outburst. "Helping you with what!? Redecorating?" Anne said. "No mom um I talked to Ben today and well um …" Amy tried her best to leave it out but it wouldn't hold out for much longer. "DID HE HURT YOU AMY WHAT HAPPENED!!" Anne was frantic again this time she held Amy in her arms and began crying. "Do you need me to call the police? I will ill have a restraining order on him first thing in the morning!" Anne said panicking.

"No mom … no mom wait he was just scared that's all and he reacted badly and Ricky came and he helped me…" Amy said trying to fight tears of her home. Anne looked up at Ricky she released her daughter and ran towards him and hugged him "Thank you so much" Anne said overreacting. Ricky was in shock and patted Mrs. Jurgens back "Um it's no problem really." Ricky said.

Anne released Ricky and went back to Amy "I want you to explain everything to me tonight … I'll give you some time to cool off but I want to know everything Amy! Amy if he hurt you I swear I'll …" Anne tried to finish explaining what she would do to Ben until Amy interrupted "Mom this is Ben we're talking about her! Ben … Ben doesn't have it in him to hurt me let alone any other woman, give him a break mom!"

Anne was surprised by Amy's rebuttal "I'm … I uh … I'm sorry Amy I was just so worried that …" Anne tried explaining before breaking down in tears. Ricky had stood there watching Amy being held by her mother, he watched her closely her face mostly trying to understand what he couldn't understand himself. Amy who was locked in her mother's embrace managed to see through the tears on her face and notice Ricky starring at her.

"Amy I know you've had a rough time especially after John was born but I promise I'll do whatever I can to help okay?" Anne had said snapping Amy out of Ricky's gaze. "Thank you" Amy said looking at her mother. "Now how about I make us some pancakes, blueberry pancakes with peanut butter" Anne smiled at the idea and Amy winced. "Mom peanut butter?" Amy asked confused. "Did I say peanut butter I meant syrup …? Or did I really want peanut butter … I don't know we'll have to try it …Ricky you want some pancakes?" Anne asked Ricky who was still gazing at Amy. "Um … uh ... No thank you I have to get going I have to do some things for Margret but thanks anyway" Ricky said still starring at Amy.

Amy was looking back at Ricky she didn't understand why he was starring at her but she knew something changed. "You sure you can't stay a bit longer?" Anne asked. "Yeah I'm sorry … and I'm sorry about the mess I promise I'll come back later and clean it up if that's okay?" Ricky said finally breaking his gaze from Amy. "It's fine Ricky I can handle it go home I'll make you pancakes the next time you're here … if I'm home that is …" Anne said smiling at Ricky. "Haha thank you Mrs. Jurgens" Ricky said "Um I'm gonna go say bye to John if that's ok" Ricky said heading for the staircase. Anne had released Amy and once again ran over to Ricky and said "Thank you I don't know how bad it was but thank you" Anne repeated. "It's really no problem Mrs. Jurgens" Ricky said patting Anne's back. It didn't take him long to notice that Amy was now starring at him the look on her face was as if she was digging for something trying to find something she didn't quite know what it was though.

"Alright Amy I'm going to go start on the pancakes" Anne said exquisitely releasing Ricky and heading for the kitchen "Bye Ricky!!" Anne shouted as she ran towards the kitchen. "Bye!" Ricky yelled back he smirked and then turned his attention towards Amy. "Um …" Ricky had no idea what to say. "I guess … you better get going, I don't want you to keep um … Margret waiting you better hurry and say bye to John" Amy said reluctantly.

"Yeah I better go" Ricky ran up the stairs anxiously escaping the awkward moment he had just experienced downstairs with Amy. "I just don't get her … why her … why do I feel like this … why?" Ricky thought to himself as he made his way into Amy's room. John was still asleep in his bassinet; Ricky hung over the bassinet and looked at John who was fidgeting in his sleep "Hey buddy I'll be back tomorrow alright? Watch your mom for me okay" Ricky said smiling before picking John up and kissing him on the forehead and setting him back down in his bassinet "I love you" Ricky said as he headed out of Amy's room.

Amy was standing at the top of the staircase when Ricky had came into sight she could only stare at him with the same look she had downstairs. "Um … I'll see you later Amy" Ricky said feeling uncomforted by Amy's gaze. "Yeah I'll see you later I guess … thank you Ricky again … for today I mean" Amy said finally releasing her eyes off of Ricky. Surprise had washed over Amy as Ricky took her into his arms and said "get better I don't want to see you hurt anymore okay be strong for John please" Ricky said. He broke the hug looked at Amy smirked and headed downstairs and out the front door.

"Ricky …" Amy said letting one last tear streak down her face. "Why is this happening to me … why now … why can't I stop thinking about him?" Amy asked her self in her thoughts. "Amy!!! I have to run to the store to get more pancake mix! I'll be right back okay!?" Anne yelled up to Amy snapping her out of her Trans "Um … OKAY!!!" She said trying to sound eager for her mothers to return. Amy heard the front door close and she went to her room and laid on her bed and began to think. "I wish I knew how things turn out" she said to herself ready to burst into tears. John began to squirm and moan Amy thought he was waking up but to her surprise John had immediately stopped when she placed her hands on him and rubbed his forehead.

"My little boy … I love you John." Amy said kneeling next to his bassinet she kissed him on the forehead and went back to her bed before she could get situated though her cell phone rang. "Who is this …?" she wondered reaching for her cell phone. The caller id read "Ben".

"Welcome back Ricky I wasn't expecting you to be home so early" Margret said "Yeah uh … everything's fine over there I'm going back tomorrow though in the morning" Ricky said. Margret let out a huge sigh "okay I guess that means you're not going to school tomorrow then?" Margret asked. "I'll go back next week I promise" Ricky told Margret before rushing downstairs towards his bedroom. "I'LL HOLD YOU TO THAT MR. UNDERWOOD" Margret yelled from upstairs sarcastically. "HA" Ricky laughed out loud back.

Ricky hopped onto his couch and thought about Amy and what had happened that day. "Why her, why is this so dam hard to figure out!" Ricky said a little irritated. "Amy … why are you … Amy … why?" Ricky continuously asked himself scrambling through his thoughts he laid peacefully thinking to himself until his cell phone rang. Thinking it was Amy and something was wrong with John he quickly took his phone out and without looking at the caller id he answered "AMY! Is John okay are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"Amy … No Ricky it's Adrienne … can we talk … I need to apologize to you about the other night." Adrienne said. Ricky was a little disappointed about who was on the other line and replied "fine talk" Ricky said. "Look I know I'm not the one you want to be talking to right now I just … I don't know … can you come over?" she asked she quickly added "and I'm not looking for sex I just think I should apologize to you in person." Adrienne said. "Yeah right" Ricky said. "Look Ricky I'm trying to make things right between us I don't want us to part with any hard feeling can you please come over so we can end this the right way!" Adrienne asked with a little irritation in her voice.

"There was never any us Adrienne why don't you get that? Just let it go!" Ricky said aggravated now. "Please?" Adrienne asked sincere. "Fine I'll be there in fifteen" Ricky said before hanging up. He quickly ran upstairs grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "Where are you going now mister?" Margret asked assuming Ricky was going to do some "things" with another girl. "I'm going to end something" was all Ricky said before closing the door and leaving a astonished Margret awe struck.

"What do I do?" Amy asked herself looking at her phone as Ben's number kept popping up on the caller id. It was the 6th time he had called in 11 minutes. "Hello?" Amy finally picked up the phone. Mr. Boykivach answered "Amy oh thank God your alright Ben told me everything that happened are you okay?" Amy was surprised Ben's father was calling her. "Yeah I'm fine it wasn't really that bad I think he was just scared that's all" Amy said in Ben's defense. "Yeah well he shouldn't have done what he did and I want you to know that he will be punished for his mistakes and that I'm very disappointed in the course of actions he chose to take." Mr. Boykivach explained to Amy "Really Mr. Boykivach this is my fault me and Ben um … I don't know we were arguing and I overreacted" Amy said still trying to defend Ben.

"Amy that doesn't matter whatever the reason was he shouldn't of put his hands on you and I'd like to apologize as well for believing my son was the man I thought he had grown to be" Mr. Boykivach explained. "Really it's no big deal it's not like he hit me or anything" Amy said. "But he still put his hands on you and that is unacceptable" Mr. Boykivach said a little infuriated. "Yeah I guess your right" Amy finally gave in "Now is your mother there is it okay for me to call and talk to her about this little situation?" Mr. Boykivach asked.

"Yeah it should be fine thank you Mr. Boykivach" Amy said prepared to hang up. "Your welcome Amy … oh Amy can you do me a favor can you just talk about this with Ben he's pretty messed up about this." Mr. Boykivach asked. "Yeah I can talk now I guess …" Amy said unsure of her answer she wasn't ready to speak to him yet. "Are you sure your not busy with um John right? I mean if its to much trouble I can have him call you back." Mr. Boykivach said.

"No right now is as good a time as any" Amy said lying to herself and Mr. Boykivach. "Ok give me just a minute and I'll call your mother through our house phone" Mr. Boykivach said. "BEN!!!!!! BENJAMIN!!!!!! BEN GET DOWN HERE I HAVE AMY ON THE PHONE SHE WANTS TO TALK!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!" Mr. Boykivach had yelled constantly and seemingly he wasn't getting a response. "Could you hold on a minute Amy I'll go get him." Mr. Boykivach said "Sure" Amy said.

"BENJAMIN what are you doing in there open this door!" Mr. Boykivach yelled at Ben's bedroom door. "BEN DON'T MAKE ME OPEN THIS DOOR MYSELF!!! BEEEEENNNN!!!" Mr. Boykivach was getting furious. He finally opened the door "BENJAMIN BOYKIVACH WHEN I SAY … BEN … BEN …BEN NOOOOOOOOO!!" Mr. Boykivach had found Ben laying across his bed he was strangely pale. "Ben wake up come on buddy wake up!!!! BEEEEN!!!" Mr. Boykivach eventually noticed Ben's bed was blood stained he checked Ben for any wounds he might've had on his body and found nothing then he checked his back everything and found nothing until he noticed his wrist.

Both of Ben's wrist were cut deeply he had lost a massive amount of blood and Mr. Boykivach knew his life was quickly running away from him. "Ben I'm going to get you help okay I'M NOT LOSING YOU TOO" Mr. Boykivach his face was red with anxiety fear had got the better of him and he broke down with Ben lying in his arms. He quickly left Ben on the bed and ran downstairs and grabbed the phone and dialed 911 "Hello my son … my son he's" Mr. Boykivach staggered trying to get the words out. "My son he's I NEED HELP PLEASE SEND SOMEONE!" he managed to scream that out. "Okay sir we will send an ambulance to your location can you tell us where you are?" the receptionist lady asked. "I ... I don't just please hurry help!!!" Mr. Boykivach eventually managed to spill the address out and he quickly ran back to Ben's side.

"Ben buddy, Ben I got the ambulance coming just hold on for me okay" Mr. Boykivach broke down again failing to be strong for his son. He hurriedly tried to keep Ben warm as he noticed his temperature was dropping he took Ben off of the blood stained sheets quickly ran to grab a fresh clean pair and wrapped Ben in them. "It's going to be okay son the ambulance is almost here." Mr. Boykivach holding Ben, he noticed a piece of paper on the edge of Ben's bed. "Hey dad I … I don't know how to tell you this but I'm sorry if I don't make it then I hope you at least go on to live a happy fulfilling life at least you'll be able to sleep easy knowing I'm probably with mom in the afterlife right? I'm sorry I did this I just … I lost one important person to me when I was little and now another and I just couldn't … I'm sorry dad I love always Benjamin Boykivach" the letter read. "Ben buddy your going to be okay" Mr. Boykivach said fighting his worst fears.

He held Ben for about 15 minutes before the ambulance arrived at the front door he quickly gathered Ben in his arms and as he slid off the bed he managed to come upon the item Ben had used to cut himself with it was a kitchen knife. "Are you Mr. Boykivach is this the victim" the ambulance man asked "quickly lets get him no a stretcher he's lost a lot of blood and his heart rate is extremely low" the ambulance woman said. "Is my son going to be okay?" Mr. Boykivach asked. "I don't know sir that all depends on him at the moment if we can get him to the hospital in time then yes there a big possibility he'll live you just need to relax get whatever you need and lets go your son doesn't have much time!" the ambulance man explained to Mr. Boykivach.

He gathered his things and ran to the front door. "LETS GO HES LOOSING A LOT OF BLOOD WE HAVE TO MOVE!" the ambulance woman screamed. Amy who was still on the phone heard that "Loosing blood? HELLO Mr. Boykivach HELLO?!!!" Amy became hysterical. "Hello, HELLO Mr. Boykivach HELLO!!!" The line had cut when Amy was screaming through the phone. She placed her phone on her bed sat back to the head bored and began to cry.

"Driver meet us at the hospital!!" Mr. Boykivach yelled. "Yes sir" the drier replied. Mr. Boykivach hoped into the back of the ambulance truck the woman shut the doors and they headed off to the hospital. "He's going to be fine sir there's no need to worry." The ambulance woman explained. "Yeah right no need to worry …" Mr. Boykivach said sarcastically. "Oh no Amy …" Mr. Boykivach had remembered he had her on hold waiting for Ben and he hung up on her when he grabbed Ben's phone. "Awe man what a night" Mr. Boykivach said. The ambulance woman had started to explain how some of his color was coming back to him after she put him on a iv and gave him so medicine "We got to him just in time if we had of waited any longer then things could've been bad but we still need to get him to the hospital until his condition is stable" the ambulance woman explained.

"Yeah … yeah just do what you need to do just please keep my son alive" Mr. Boykivach said looking down at his hands. "Sir I can assure you everything is going to be okay." The ambulance woman comforted Mr. Boykivach. Suddenly "Dad?" Ben managed to speak although it came out groggy he had awoken. "Ben, Oh thank God Ben what were you thinking?!" Mr. Boykivach as they arrived at the hospital where Ben would be treated and explain to his father why taking his life was the only solution to his problem.

***Okay I know the ending is a it abrupt but I'm doing this to build onto the next chapter :D I really hope you like this I know it's a real twisted turn of events first you think Amy/Ricky are getting together then Ricky goes to Adrian's house to do God knows what (well I do but I can't spill the beans lol and now you have Ben in the hospital LOL Please review I would really love to hear what readers have to say:D***


	7. Realization

***Hi everyone sorry I haven't been writing I was just being lazy :D but hey I'm writing now so yeah … hope you like it and review please its nice to know if people are actually reading this lol***

**Chapter 7: Realization **

"Benjamin Boykavich you have no idea how much I want to crack your scull" Leo. Boykavich said to Ben who was now in a stable condition and recuperating. "I know dad and I'm sorry trust me I am I just … I just thought … so much about mom when I was with Amy and I … snapped" Ben said to his father. "Ben … I know you miss your mother I really do and I can understand what you're going through right about now but son taking your life isn't going to solve anything." Leo said to Ben. "Dad I …" Ben tried to explain "No more Ben I don't want to hear anything of this subject for the rest of your life you hear and if you pull this stunt again and you live ill kill you myself" Leo said to Ben

"Okay sorry dad I really am I never meant to hurt you I swear" Ben said to his father. "Oh really you never meant to hurt me well then you should've thought of that before you tried to commit suicide" Leo said angrily to Ben. "Dad I really am sorry" were the last words Ben said to his father before watching his dad break down in front of him. Henry and Alice stormed into Ben's room unexpectedly as Leo was fighting his breakdown. "Oh hey you kids … I'm gonna step out a minute and get some fresh air you need anything Benjamin?" Leo asked. "No dad … no I'm fine" Ben replied "Alright well ill be outside you kids play nice."

"Hey guys … how did you know I was here?" Ben asked surprised at how sudden his two best friends made a appearance. "Your dad called us and told us everything" Henry began to explain. "Henry shut up! BEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Alice said angrily. "I was thinking about my mom … and Amy" Ben replied. "You did this for that HARLET? YOU WERE WILLING TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING AND LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND FOR HER!!!???" Henry replied furious. "I'm sorry guys I just …" Ben tried explaining to his friends. "STOP LYING BEN AND TELL THE TRUTH WHY DID YOU DO THIS!!!" Alice and Henry both yelled. "Okay … okay can you keep your voices down there's probably other people here sleeping" Ben said being courteous towards his neighbors in a different room.

"Right now I could care less about the person next door explain what were you trying to get out of this dude!" Henry said his face beginning to sweat with rage. "I …" Ben started "either you say or I'll force you to say the only way I know how don't screw with me right now!" Alice said ferociously "Okay …" Ben let out a big gasp "I was trying to make Amy feel guilty about our argument you know after she found out about the whole issue with me and wanting her only for … bed fun I don't know what got over me I just didn't want to loose her like I lost my mom I love her so much she makes me feel whole" Ben explained while Henry and Alice looked upon their friend who had seemed insane.

"So then it's true …" Amy walked in overhearing what Ben just said her face tear stained. "AMY! I … I … I'm sorry" Ben looked down hurt. "You lied to me! You told me you loved me from the start!" Amy said shouting. "Amy I do love you IVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AMY JURGENS! I CANT LOOSE YOU I JUST CANT" Ben said breaking down. "Ben that … well … you know I have your back through anything but what you did just to make her feel guilty not cool dude you hurt us and I'm sure you've made Amy feel horrible" Henry said glancing at Amy who had the darkest look on her face. "Ben you make it seem like the world was lost when you lost her you have us!" Alice said. "BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! I need her I need you Amy I NEED YOU WITH ME I NEED YOU EVERYWHERE I LOVE YOU I WANT EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TO OFFER BECAUSE I LOVE YOU I JUST WANT YOU AND ME TO BE HAPPY!" Ben said screaming at the top of his lungs tears streaming down his face.

"You want me? What about my son!" Amy asked starring menacingly at Ben. "Screw the baby! I want you Amy only you nothing else we can have baby's later in life but for now let's just make it about you and me!!!" Ben said trying to get off of his bed Henry tried holding him back while Alice tried pushing him back on the bed. "Get off me GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" Ben said yelling at Henry and Alice. "Whoa dude calm down you need to lay down!" "Ben you're only making your condition worst please lay back down!!" Henry and Alice explained. Amy watched horrified at this new person who looked dangerously like Ben but wasn't him at the same time. Ben had eventually made his way over to Amy he held her face in between his hands and leaned his head against hers.

"Amy I love you and I know you love me to and I know we're right for each other! Forget John forget that bastard Ricky let him take care of his abomination let's make our lives perfect together Amy." Ben said trying to soothe Amy and failing miserably. Amy pulled herself away from Ben's grasp "Abomination?" Amy asked shocked. "Amy that offspring was a mistake and you know it! He is the son to a father who's going to end up like his own father raping him every night!" Ben said Alice and Henry watching starring at Ben astonished at what just came out of his mouth. "I'm …" Amy tried to say but couldn't find the words.

"I knew you loved me!" Ben managed to conjure the strength to grab Amy and fiercely kiss her. Until Amy pulled back wiping her mouth "What's the matter?" Ben asked confused "We're done Ben! I'm done with you I NEVER WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN EVER!! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY DON'T COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN!!!" Amy yelled her voice cracking a few times. "Amy I don't understand I love you I can provide for …" Ben tried to explain "No Ben enough we're through than you for the being there with me when I was pregnant but I can't be with someone who claims a piece of me is a abomination" Amy said crying. "AMY ONLY I CAN LOVE YOU ONLY ME!" Ben said trying to grab Amy he fell to the floor in the process Alice and Henry quickly tired to comfort him "GET OFF OF ME!" Ben yelled "Take care of him" Amy said to Alice and Henry before heading for the door out to the hallway. Leo had burst into the room before Amy could grab the handle "WHAT GOING ON IN HERE!" Leo squawked.

He noticed Amy's expression and then he saw his son on the floor squirming around like a two year old throwing a tantrum. Hen noticed that the bandages hiding Ben's wounds had been blood stained, a sign his wounds had opened up again. "I'm so sorry Mr. Boykavich I …" Amy tried explaining until Leo cut her off "Save it Amy none of this is your fault you should get out of here" Leo said "Thank you for everything you've done" Amy said storming out of the room the last words she heard were "Can we get a nurse in here!" Amy had stormed through the waiting room doors her mother was waiting impatiently reading a magazine to pass the time by until she noticed Amy. "Amy what's wrong what happened!?" Anne said grabbing Amy and holding her. "We just need to get out of here I don't want to be here anymore" Amy said fighting her tears. "Alright Amy lets go tell me everything on the way home!" Anne replied. As they drove home Amy slowly but surely explained the situation to Anne.

It was late out around eleven Ricky had just pulled up to Adrian's house "Okay Ricky your just going into talk no funny business think about John … think about … Amy" Ricky said to himself. He walked up to her condo and knocked on the door. "Come in!!!!" Adrian yelled. "You can sit on the couch or wherever I'm getting dressed I have plans tonight sorry!" Adrian yelled from her room. "Great she found another guy guess that rules out any monkey business she'll try to pull" Ricky said to himself he sat down on the couch and got comfortable until.

"Ricky …" Adrian said from the doorway to her bedroom as she walked out only wearing a bra and panties. Ricky turned around astonished "What the … what the hell you said you wanted to talk not … you know" Ricky said jumping off of the couch. "Ricky Underwood you can pretend all you want to be the nice good daddy you are but guess what I know the real you and you can't fool me and right now I know what you want you want to scoop me up and you know" Adrian said winking at Ricky. Ricky said calmly "Oh I want to scoop you up alright" Ricky said smirking. I knew you couldn't hold out forever baby" Adrian said smiling walking towards Ricky attempting to kiss him until he scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards her room. "Wow somebody's anxious" Adrian said excited. Adrian began to laugh as Ricky carried her into her room.

"You ready for a gift or two" Ricky asked. "Ricky I want three gifts make it my birthday" Adrian said closing in on Ricky's face until Ricky through her on her bed. "Hey you don't got to be so rough!" Adrian said a little aggravated. "Well sometimes you gotta get rough when you're dealing with immature kids who can't take a hint!" Ricky said furiously. "What the hell is your problem stop pretending like you don't want what we've had going for ages!" Adrian yelled at Ricky. "ADRIAN I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Ricky said finally letting his rage out. "RICKY!!" Adrian yelled scared of what Ricky might do to her but she wasn't expecting him to hit her she was just frightened by his presence. "RICKY! HOW COULD YOU HOW COULD YOU JUST GIVE UP ON EVERYTHING WE HAD …. I LOVE YOU RICKY UNDERWOOD I LOVE YOU WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT!!!" Adrian said her make up running from the tears escaping her eyes.

"We had nothing Adrian and I'm sorry for leading you on BUT IM A DAM FATHER NOW MY SON DEPENDS ON ME!" Ricky said walking out of Adrian's bedroom and heading for the front door. "RICKY WAIT RICKY PLEASE DON'T GO I NEED YOU!" Adrian yelled running after Ricky and yanking his arm. "You need me? No what you need is a good life long lesson and that lesson is that you need to leave me the hell alone don't call me anymore Adrian I don't want you I want my son I want …" Ricky quickly stopped himself he was surprised at the name he was about to say. "You want who? YOU WANT AMY!? WELL YOU CANT HAVE HER RICKY SHES MARRIED AND SHES IN LOVE JUST LIKE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU WE COULD BE SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL!" Adrian screamed slapping her hands on Ricky's chest. "No we are dangerous for each other and I don't need that anymore I don't need sex to escape from life anymore I have to face it Adrian I have to face it I have to raise my son and be there for his mother when she needs me." Ricky explained stepping away from Adrian. "You're giving yourself to her!? You're giving up on us." Adrian said broken at the truth that had stabbed her heart.

"Hey at least you don't have to be sad about one thing." Ricky said calmly. "What's that?" Adrian asked lost. "You don't have to be sad about losing me because you never had me!" Ricky said with a dark expression "Don't call me anymore!" Ricky said before opening the front door and slamming it. "RICKY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Adrian yelled his name as he headed downstairs towards his car and left. As he drove menacingly down the road his cell phone started to ring he saw the first letter "A" and immediately assumed it was Adrian. "Adrian I'm only going to tell you this once now listen to me there are two people I need in my life right now and they aren't you!!! DON'T CALL ME AND TELL ME YOU WANT TO TALK WHEN REALLY ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS SEDUCE ME IM DONE WITH THAT ADRIAN. I ONLY NEED MY SON … I NEED MY SON AND I NEED AMY!!!!" Ricky yelled through the speaker he had began to break down at the realization that just hit him. "Ricky …" Amy said through the phone shocked at what she just heard. "Amy! … Amy what's wrong!?" Ricky had asked surprised at who was really on the other line.

"I … um … I" Amy had just finished explaining what was going on to her mother the effects of what had happened had really began to hit her now. "I'm coming over!" Ricky yelled through the phone before he hung up. "_I ONLY NEED MY SON AND I NEED AMY, I ONLY NEED MY SON AND I NEED AMY, I ONLY NEED MY SON AND I NEED AMY, I NEED AMY, I NEED AMY, I NEED AMY, I ONLY NEED MY SON AND I NEED AMY!!!_ I only need my son and I need … Ricky …" Amy said to herself as the words Ricky exclaimed through the phone repeated in her head over and over again. Amy sat on her bed at home while George was downstairs playing with John who watched him while she was at the hospital; she waited in the dark waiting for the father of her child to come to her aid at her greatest time of need.

***I bet you guys wish I kept going well too bad your gonna have to wait till the next chapter haha!!! PLEASE REVIEW I KNOW SOME PEOPLE READ THIS YOU CAN JUST SAY IT SUCKS IF YOU WANT TO LOL But please please please tell me what you think okay thank you for reading33333333***


	8. Savior

*So you know I couldn't resist and I had to write the next chapter as soon as possible so here it is and the drama is just starting to unfold so make sure you stay tuned for future stuff and what not*

**Chapter 8: Savior**

"_I ONLY NEED MY SON AND I NEED AMY!!! I NEED AMY, AMY, AMY, AMY, AMY SON AND AMY!" _the words slowly repeating themselves over and over and over again inside Amy's head. "Why does this have to happen now …?" Amy asked herself. "How can he care about me so much? Why does he care so much he's never wanted to be there!" Amy said sobbing. "It was only Ben, Ben is the only one that ever loved me I can see that now!" Amy said in a delusion.

"Ricky … Ricky … Ricky … Ricky you do … care" Amy finally admitted the truth. As she sat alone in her bedroom fighting her little dilemma going on inside of her head Ricky had sped around the corner of Amy's street his face in worry and a lot of panic. He quickly yet neatly parked his car in the driveway and rushed to Amy's front door. "Hey Ricky … um Amy's not quite well I'm not sure if you want to be here right now" Anne had answered the door. "Hi Mrs. Jurgens Amy called me and told me to come is it alright if I see her?" Ricky asked looking around Anne to see if he could spot Amy. "Yeah if she told you to come she's up in her room, she's had a rough night please try to keep all of the problems between you and her out tonight!" Anne said letting Ricky in. "Okay thank you" Ricky said rushing in. He glanced over to see George playing with John and quickly rushed up the stairs.

"No funny business either you already got one kid you can't afford another!!!" George yelled as Ricky ran up the stairs. "Yes sir!!" Ricky replied. "No funny business dad?" Ashley asked sarcastically she was sitting on the couch beside George watching her father play with her nephew. "What!?" George asked. "Come on dad do you really think Amy is stupid?" Ashley asked. "Gee I don't know isn't this her kid I'm playing with?" George replied. "You have a point …" Ashley said giving up.

"I can't believe things got so bad … Ben … I really thought he loved me he said he wanted to be there and ugh why? How could come from bad to worst in just a few days … _I need my son and I need Amy_ … Ricky.Why can't I understand him!! He used me, he only wanted one thing out of me and he got it why doesn't he just move on like every other girl he's been with? What makes me so special" Amy asked herself lying on her bed. "Because you're not every other girl …" Ricky was standing in Amy's bedroom doorway watching her. Amy was surprised as she looked up and saw him standing there.

"… hi Amy …" Ricky said casually looking over Amy. Amy sat up on her bed and starred at Ricky and just smiled "…". Ricky looked back at her with the same expression. They both knew they couldn't hide from some of the things that were about to be said and they couldn't really put them off for much longer. "Amy … I" Ricky had tried to explain his intentions but Amy cut him off. "Can we talk about this some other time? Just not tonight, my mind is going insane, I'm confused and I …" Amy couldn't finish she had begun to breakdown. Ricky took the imitative and quickly walked to Amy's side took her off of her bed and held her while she wept.

"Ricky … I'm so sorry for everything I just …" Amy tried explaining to Ricky but he interrupted her. "No need to explain … just please try and put a smile on your face before I leave … please" Ricky asked sincerely. Amy couldn't do what Ricky had asked the thought of Ben's words repeated through her mind over and over and over again. "_Let Ricky take care of his abomination; let's make our lives perfect together Amy_, My son isn't a abomination …" Amy said fighting the pain that was eating at her sanity. "Excuse me?" Ricky asked stunned. "I can't … I can't tell you right now it'll just make things worst." Amy said against his chest. Ricky pulled back and held Amy out in front of him she kept her head down so he couldn't see her face "Why did you say that?" Ricky asked concerned. "I'll tell you but not now I can't take anymore please let it go … please!" Amy asked.

"Alright … alright I'm sorry just stop crying for me okay please I really don't like seeing you like this." Ricky explained. "I'm sorry I just … God this is too much and I don't think I can take this anymore." Amy replied. Ricky was a little startled by her comment "Amy you … you can't give up … if you ever do I swear I'll never forgive you! Amy we have our son to think about now and we have the rest of our lives we have … a lot of things to look forward to like me and you!" Ricky began to spill his feelings out. "What … Ricky what are you …" Amy looked up confused but she had a general idea of what he meant. "Amy I want to be there for you for the rest of my life I want to be there for you and our son I want to be there because I …" Ricky couldn't finish explaining Anne had burst into the room worried about Amy.

"What's going on in here is everything okay? Amy do you need anything? What about you Ricky are you okay???" Anne had asked frantically the look she gave only gave hints that she was partially listening in on the conversation between Amy and Ricky. "No mom everything's fine um … Ricky just … I told Ricky to come … I … wanted to talk to him I guess …" Amy said feeling unsure of herself and what she was feeling at that moment. Ricky who still had Amy in his embrace looked at Anne and then released Amy "Um … I should go I … uh um … thank you for calling me … call me if you want to talk I'll see you in the morning?" Ricky asked the feeling they had had the day Ben unintentionally attacked Amy had returned at full force. "Um yeah … ill see you in the morning … um … uh" Amy was struggling with her words she was caught in a daze starring at Ricky the way she had before. "Amy are you feeling alright? You sure you don't need me to get you some water anything? Ricky?" Anne had asked confused. "…" Amy was lost "…" as well as Ricky. They both carried a serious look on their faces as if they had just been hit by a bus load of confusion and a shit load of questions that were soon going to be answered.

"Goodnight" Ricky had finally broke the silence unwilling breaking his gaze on Amy. "Yeah … goodnight …" Amy said still caught in confusion. Ricky smirked at Anne "Goodnight Mrs. Jurgens and thank you for um … letting me see Amy …" Ricky looked back at Amy but quickly looked away to avoid what had just happened. "Well goodnight then Ricky … you're sure you don't need anything like a cup of water some ice … you were looking a little …" Anne had asked worried. "No Mrs. Jurgens I'm fine I really got to get home anyway and I want to say bye to John so I should be going" Ricky said to Anne As he walked out of Amy's room. Amy watched Ricky leave before he was completely out of sight she caught notice of him looking at her as he turned in the doorway "Bye" Amy mouthed the word. "Tomorrow" Ricky mimicked Amy's gesture as he left.

"Amy what is going on here?! What is it with you two? I'm not stupid Amy I know something is going on and you better tell me!" Anne said as she walked up to Amy studying her expression. Amy finally snapped out of her daze "What … What are you talking about mom nothing is going on between us! He just came over because I wanted to talk that's all … although I couldn't really explain much of anything but ... we aren't together nothing is going on! Besides mom I just broke up with Ben it's not like I have a two second rebound rate!" Amy squawked at her mother. "That's not what I just saw! You two were both just having eye sex! Now tell me what's going on!?" Anne asked trying to get Amy to spill the beans. "Mom I'm already having a bad night DON'T MANKE IT WORST! There's nothing between me and him! Nothing okay! Are you happy now?!"

"Amy … Do you …" Anne was trying to ask something but Amy cut her off with rage. "Do I what mom huh?!" Amy asked aggravated "Do you love Ricky?!" Anne had asked the questions of all questions the homerun hit to win a baseball season the touchdown pass to win the super bowl. "I … mom … I don't know I don't know anything right now just ugh I need something to eat" Amy said trying to escape her mothers presence. Anne had stopped her in the doorway "Amy don't go jumping into something that's going to hurt you! Look what just happened with you and Ben you need to think things through!" Anne scolded Amy. "Think things through? Mom when it comes to him thinking doesn't seem to work look what happened already I HAD JOHN!" Amy said finding her way past her mother. Anne had quickly stopped her "Amy listen to me don't do something that's going to break your heart! I hate seeing you like this I don't even know who you are anymore!" Anne had began to tear up.

"Mom … You don't have to worry about much I'm not even sure he cares about me like that I mean if you think about it he had me 1 day and then the next day he was with someone else I'm not even sure he can stay committed to one person so what is there to worry about mom!?" Amy asked as she walked down the hallway. Ricky had stood on the staircase he'd heard everything "Damn it!" He said to himself. "Amy listen to me now I can tell when two people fall head over heels for each other and they aren't meant to last but …" Anne had began to explain. "But what mom I don't know him … I thought I did at band camp but I don't know anything about him other than the fact that he uses girls to get what he wants out of them." Amy said trying to make her way to the staircase.

"… she's a different person with you … you know?" George had asked he was standing at the bottom of the staircase looking at Ricky as he groveled in grief. Ricky was surprised by George's presence and it startled him a little. "O um I was … just …" Ricky couldn't find an answer to why he was just standing on the staircase listening in on Amy and Anne's conversation. "I know one things for certain your not the boy that I thought you were when I first met you." George told Ricky. "What?" Ricky asked confused. "You know Ricky you and I are … kind of alike in a way you play girls to get what you want and well ... I cheat on my wife" George said sarcastically he escorted Ricky down the staircase.

"Look Mr. Jurgens I don't … or you don't have to explain anything to me after all that I've put your family through and …" George cut Ricky off "Ricky I understand you think you've done something wrong but in all honesty you probably saved this family from … well .. a really bad ending" George chuckled. "Look Ricky I owe you an apology …" George began to explain until Ricky cut him off. "No … no Mr. Jurgens I cant accept something that I probably deserved" Ricky kept his head down while facing George "Ricky if you don't keep your mouth shut while I'm talking …" George threatened but then stopped "Well um … I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you back at …" George kneeled next to Ricky and whispered "Adrian's house" George and Ricky shared a laugh until.

"MOM!" Amy yelled in agitation. "Amy listen to me just tell me the truth that's all I want to hear is the truth do you?" Anne had asked. "Be careful mom if you keep pushing her buttons like this she going to pop!" Ashley said sarcastically "Ashley be quiet and where is your father did he just leave John here with you and storm off!?" Anne asked anxiously. "No mom I think he went to go talk to Ricky or something … or he probably is missing a game I don't know" Ashley said holding her fingers above John who was anxiously trying to grab them.

Amy had stood starring at Ashley while she played with John "Mom can we just drop this please I've had a bad enough night as it is" Amy said menacingly. "Amy I want to know do you have feelings for Ricky or not!?" Anne asked returning the same tone Amy had given to her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HEAR?" Amy asked letting everything spill out at once "YEAH MAYBE I DO STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM! CAN YOU STOP PRESSING ON THE MATTER NOW AND LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Amy said tearing up. "That's … that's all I wanted to know I'm sorry I'm just worried Amy that's all!" Anne said shocked. "Well you don't have to worry about anything, like I said I don't know if he can love anyone other than himself! GOODNIGHT!" Amy walked over to Ashley and took a now very moody baby with her up to her room where she stayed for the rest of the night.

"I think it's time you prove her wrong buddy" George explained to Ricky who was now hurting more than ever. "Yeah … yeah I …" Ricky's mind was lost in a huge maze he couldn't hold what he was feeling inside any longer and he let it spill out "Damn it!" Ricky said hitting his forehead. "Who's in there!?" Anne had asked surprised, Ashley was also surprised and stood up to follow her mother towards the kitchen. "George what are you!?" Anne had gasped as she saw Ricky holding his head down with one hand clenching his eyes. "I should probably go than you for letting me in …" Ricky couldn't find the correct words to finish the sentence as he headed out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Anne had tried to stop him and Ashley intervened "I think you've done enough damage" Ashley said "I didn't mean to …" Anne said stunned. "Good job Anne you have not only ruined your daughter's day but now you've just ruined her baby's daddy's day." George said grinning widely. "Oh screw you George" Anne said squinting her eyes. "Would you like to do it in the garage again? You have to admit it was pretty magical" George said sarcastically. "Ugh" Anne groaned "Wow dad just … ew I'm going to … yeah I'm leaving" Ashley said leaving the kitchen. Ricky had made his way to the front door prepped to leave until she caught his eye. Amy was standing halfway down the staircase stunned as she saw Ricky leaving. Bewildered Ricky stood at the bottom of the staircase he couldn't see where things were headed between the two of them.

Ricky began his retreat to the door backing up slowly trying to sever his gaze from hers. He failed the he had one hand on the door knob before freezing and the letting the feeling the urge whatever it was come back to him and take control. "You … heard everything" Amy asked letting a few tears escape her eyes. "No …" Ricky lied. "You're lying! Everything that's said in this house seems to travel!" Amy said aggravated. "I should …" Ricky began to turn the handle on the knob and slowly turn around. "I didn't mean it … most of it. I'm sorry I …" Amy was interrupted "Ill be back next week, have your story straightened out by then and ill give you mine" Ricky said. "A week!?" Amy asked astonished "What about John!?" Amy asked. "You're his mother and you're confused and I'm not making things any better by being around here so … so" Ricky lost track. "So what?!" Amy asked "Take care of him just for a week if not 3 days, I'll come back when you want me to if you don't call then I'll understand but I hope you do for yours and my sake."

"What are you going to do Ricky go out and fool around while I'm stuck here taking care of OUR son!? Ricky what about …" Amy was frantic "AMY!" Ricky interrupted "Amy shut up and just do it!" Ricky said coldly. "Ricky! You can't back out now!" Amy had lowered herself down to sit on the stairs. "I never said I was backing out now stop crying and go clean yourself up! Call me when you're ready to talk!" Ricky said hoping he wasn't being too harsh. "Ricky don't!" Amy had run down the stairs towards Ricky "Amy stop!!! I'm not going anywhere I'm just giving you some time to think and I'm giving myself time to figure out what I want!" Ricky said while Amy stood just a few inches from him. "Goodnight Amy it's not my final goodnight to you just a normal goodnight I WILL see you soon!" and with those words Ricky had opened the front door and left. The feeling or urge that she couldn't explain was running wild inside of her as she stood there at a loss.

"My Amy!!!!" Anne had tried to run to her daughter after overhearing what just happened until George stopped her. "No Anne stop! Let her deal with this herself!" ""But George!" Anne struggled to break free "Calm down mom if its one thing Amy's good at dealing with its pressure" Ashley said. "Yeah the only downside she's taking too much of it at once!" George said sarcastically.

Amy stood at the doorway for a few minutes until she suddenly turned around and darted back towards her room. "1 week" Amy said to herself over looking John. "or 3 days at the least."

"1 Week or 3 days take your pick Amy" Ricky said to himself as he sat in his car driving home. "Damn I forgot to say bye to John … I'll see him again and her … 3 days Amy, 3 fucking days, 72 hours what a wait." Ricky had said resting his head against his car seat until his phone vibrated. The number was Amy's and the text read _"1 week … or 3 days … I will see you in 2, I'm sorry for everything." _Ricky had began to text his reply while sitting at a red light _"2 days then … thank you"_

*So they may get together in the next one they may not, you just have to keep reading to find out and let me tell you massive drama is heading towards the both of them and expect to see Adrian, Grace, Jack, Lauren, Madison, Alice, Henry and especially Ben a lot more the tides have turned and Adrian and Ben are not so happy about the outcome Deviousness is in the midst be prepared*


	9. Reconcile

**Chapter 9: Reconcile **

_(Ricky)_

"1 week … or 3 days … I'll see you in 2" Ricky had said to himself remembering what Amy had texted him. He was laid out on his sofa in his room thinking continuously about what has been going on between him and Amy. _"I don't even know if he can love anyone other than himself, maybe I do still have feelings for him" _Ricky starred to the ceiling. "Amy Jurgens, Damn it why … why does everything have to be so damn complicated right now!" Ricky said throwing a pillow at the wall.

_(Amy)_

"_2 days it is … thank you" _Amy hung over John starring at him while he slept. "Your father I swear … I don't really understand any of this right now it all just seems so … unreal like he is just this force that I can't seem to break away from." Amy said softly. "What do I do, I'm caught up in all these problems I just had a baby for crying out loud and Ben … oh Ben I must've hurt him so much I … I just don't know what to do" Amy said letting a few tears fall into Johns bassinet _"Take care of him"_.

_(Adrian)_

"_I ONLY NEED MY SON AND I NEED AMY!" _Adrian sat on her bedroom floor almost in a state of shock. "What the hell does she have that I don't?! I gave him everything, I gave him my life and he just stole it like it was nothing!" Adrian said to herself. "I won't let her have him, I REFUSE TO GIVE HIM UP HE IS MINE!! ONLY I CAN BE WHAT HE TRULY WANTS AND NEEDS IM HIS EVERY DESIRE!" Adrian became frantic and began to weep. "He loves me I know he does he's probably just using her to try and have his way with her! He'll be back I know he will he always comes running back when he wants some and I'll be here prepared to give it to him, Ricky is mine!"

_(Ben)_

"_STAY AWAY FROM MY SON STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY; DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" _Ben thought of the last words Amy had spoken to him before she left. His wounds had been stitched back up. Henry and Alice remained at the hospital for comfort and aid. "What did I do?" Ben asked himself, Henry responded "you went crazy man you completely lost it." Henry said "It was like you had your own personal Hide release from you … you scared us you scared her" Alice explained. "Yeah I kind of figured that … I cant believe things got this bad in just … a few days … we were perfect I was the final piece to her puzzle as she was to mine and now she's gone, I don't know where to go now" Ben said. "Ben there's other fish out there in the water you can't beat yourself down over this one girl." Leo said. "Then why haven't you found another _fish_"

Ben emphasized on the word fish. "Benjamin I had a commitment to your mother, I don't plan to break the commitment so easily not even death can keep us apart."

"That's exactly how I feel about Amy. She is … was my everything … I have to get her back Amy is mine!" Ben said to Leo. "Do whatever feels right to you Benjamin but you have to do some cleaning up first and you have some apologizing to do and you may have to do some counseling because of your little stunt" Leo said. "Yeah I know but I know one thing is for sure I will stop at nothing to get her back." Ben said. "Well you know we're here to help in anyway we can … just don't go trying to kill yourself again okay buddy?" Henry said. "Yeah god knows what we would do if we were to loose you" Alice said. "So I'm forgiven?" Ben asked. "Yeah your forgiven we cant stay mad at you forever." Henry said. "Hehe thanks guys" Ben said facing them. "Dad?" Ben called. "Yes Benjamin?" Leo replied "I'm sorry I put you through this I know this is going to take a while to get over but truly I am sorry" Ben said. "I know you are son, I know you are" Leo said tearing up he rested his arm on Bens shoulder. "And I forgive you but if you pull this stunt again and come out of it alive I'll see to it myself that you don't have a second chance" Leo said. "Thanks dad" Ben replied.

_(Ricky)_

"So this is it? This is what it's like to fall in love with someone? No not love … not yet at least the feeling is there but … I just … I don't know … whatever it is I'm going to see it through she's the only girl that's made me feel this way. I want to know … how to feel … for someone … how to … love …" Ricky said to himself lying on the sofa. "So much time and I'm already set on settling down … Ricky Underwood look at you all grown up and mature. Ha! Mature what a word I probably have a ways to go before I hit that mark. I wonder if she'll be there with me when I do … Amy Jurgens you really are special to me." Ricky rested his arms behind his head and fell asleep.

_(Amy)_

"John I love you" Amy said to her resting son, she kissed him on his forehead and went over to her bed. "Ricky … is this real?" Amy asked herself as she laid herself into bed. "Something is different about him and I cant really explain it but he's changed he seems more like the person I thought he was at band camp …" Amy said to herself. "I guess its true then I do still have feelings for him but the question is does he have them for me, I don't know if my heart is up for another game of toss out the window" Amy said. "We'll have to see how this plays out … Ricky Underwood you are something else." Amy said and fell to sleep

***So this is too put things into perspective and give a general idea of where the characters are headed, Please review I love to hear your thoughts***


End file.
